Bipolar transistors are much used in modern electronics as individual devices and as part of various integrated circuits (ICs). The gain (e.g., beta) of such devices is an important property. It has been found that under some circumstances the gain is lower than desired. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for improved bipolar transistors and methods for manufacturing the same, in which the gain can be increased.